PAW Patrol: A Dirty Little Mutt
by Yomanix
Summary: How will Rocky be able to tell his one true love the feelings he has towards them, and what will happen if he dose. Rocky x Zuma. Male pairings, don't like it, then don't read it. M for some dirty moments.
1. Going to School

**A/N: Hello my name is Yomanix and this is my first Fan Fiction, so please, nothing to harsh. depending on the reviews, i may or may not continue.**  
 **And a warning to everyone. this story is a little graphic, it will contain lemons. yes there are gay pairings, if you don't like it then don't read it.**  
_

Ryder says we have to go to school now, like we don't have enough on our plate as the Paw Patrol. "Rocky" a voice says "eyes to the front please" it's Ryder. Some how he thinks a ten year old can be a good teacher, the sad thing is, that he really is a good teacher.

"Sorry, Ryder" I say back.

I haven't really been paying attention to him, he's been teaching us how to read and write, something I all ready know how to do. I've been focusing on the pup in front of me, Zuma. Well not all of him at least, just the bottom area. His tail has been waging since he first took his seat, his beautiful tail I might add, every time it swings from side to side I get a nice look at his firm ass. I'm starting to get a little happy, and not at a good time.

I've always liked Zuma, since the first day I met him, two years ago. And I mean like, like, as in I get a boner thinking about him in bed. Sadly, I don't think he feels the same about me, and if he dose, he certainly doesn't show it.

Zuma's always wanted to be able to read, I've tried teaching him a few times but he never caught on, until now that is, I guess I'm not a very good teacher.

I've known how to read since I was was with my first owner, James. Every day after school he would tell me about everything he had learned, that also means Sex Ed. I still have wet dreams about that day.

When he moved to Australia and left me behind with one of his friends, I told my self I would never trust another human again, that is until I met Ryder. He was only eight at the time, but he was already a genius when it came to tech. I felt something different with Ryder, like I could trust him, not so much with Chace though, he's to following, yes he takes charge, but only when he's told to by Ryder.

Your probably wondering if I've had any other love interests, well yes. There's been Josh, Charlie, Nick, Zack and Mike. I've only slept with Mike and Charlie though, both times I was the boy during sex.

Mike broke up with me during our second time, when I said Zuma's name instead of his, we were already stuck when I said it, a very awkward forty minutes that was. As soon as my knot was gone he went raging out of the front door never to return, well, more limping that raging, if you get my drift. And the others I broke up with because, I just never felt a connection with any of them.

I've had a girlfriend before, her name was Jessie, I thought I liked her. This was before I found out I was gay of course, as it turns out she was gay also, she almost vomited the first time we kissed. I guess we needed each other to find out who we were really attracted to.

I'm not the only member of the Paw Patrol that likes the same sex. Marshall, yep, Marshall's gay. He asked me to not tell the other pups after a saw him watching Chace with a little surprise between his legs. After i found out about him, i told him about me and how i like Zuma, every now and then we just sit down together and talk about how we can never get the men we love.

Sadly for Marshall, the is no chance that Chace is gay. I walked in on him and sky doing the dirty a while back, while the rest of us were out side playing. I told Marshall and he just said that jacking of to the thought of Chace was good enough, obviously he's never had sex.

"Rocky" i hear Rubble whisper next to me, pulling me out of my trance, i look up at the clock. holy crap, I've been staring at Zuma's ass for the last twenty minutes. Hope no one noticed.

"Rocky" Rubble whispers again

I turn to look at Rubble and ask back "yea, whats up?"

"whats the answer to question five?" he asks. What is he talking about?

"question five?" i ask back. He gives me a strange look and points to my table saying "on the test." I look down at my desk to see a piece of paper with the words _'_ _Reading and writing: test 1'_ across the top.

I look down to question five, it says ' _How do you spell "Hello"'._ I look back at Rubble thinking _"how dim can this kid be"._ "Um Rubble, it tells you in the question"

"it dose?" he asks while looking down at his page. "Oh, so it dose" he says after staring at the page for five minutes. I cant really blame him, he is the youngest one of us, and he's a pit-bull, there not really known to be the brightest of dogs.  
_

 **So that's that, the first chapter of 'A Dirty Little Mutt'. if anyone actually reads this, i hope you liked it, and please, leave a review.  
Oh, and if theres any mistakes, feel free to point them out, i all ways need the help.**

 **Your sincerely, Yomanix**


	2. Heading to the Forest

**A/N: Yo, its me again, I'm going to be answering any questions you give me.** **so ask away**  
 **P.S. I know i have bad spelling, there's nothing i can do about it. i was always the 'other' kid in class, you know that one that never got any attention from the teachers. And i think i might of had a learning problem. just saying**.

* * *

I haven't been able to sleep, all night I've been thinking about Zuma, and the things that we could do together.

I get up and walk out of my pup house and start towards Zuma's. When i get the entrance I slow to a stop and peer inside, Zuma's lying in the right corner, huddled in a tight ball.

Quietly and carefully, I walk up to Zuma and give him a small kiss on the forehead.

As i begin to leave, i hear a timid and barely audible voice say "Wocky, wewe awe you?".

Awwww he must be dreaming. I walk back to him and place another small kiss on his forehead, this time, instead of talking, he roles over onto his back, legs straight up in the air. Oh god, i can see his junk, and there's a lot of it, wasn't really expecting such a small pup to have such a big package.

I'm starting to get a boner while staring at Zuma's balls and sheath. I quickly leave before i give Zuma a sticky gift.

It's only six in the morning when Ryder calls us to the Lookout. Mayor Goodway has lost Chickaletta, again.

After he leaves with Chace and Sky, i start to head back to my pup house, but I'm stop by Marshall, who fell into me after he tripped over ball.

"Sorry, Rocky" he quickly says as he gets up

"it's all good, Marshall" i say with a bright tone, even though I'm tired

When i get up he asks me "hey Rocky, you want to come to the forest with us?" he then points to Zuma and Rubble. "Everest said she'll meet us there as well" he adds.

"yea sure, sounds like fun" i say back. After that he yells "Yes, race ya'" and runs out the Lookout door with Zuma and Rubble on his tail, i decide to just walk.

After about five minutes Marshall slows down, to walk with me. "hey" i say to the smiling Marshall

"Hey yourself" he says back playfully, "so, how you been, met anyone recently?" he winks.

"No, 'bout yourself" i ask back

"um well, i met this guy, Zane's his name, nice fella"

"you two dating?" i ask while pushing him on the shoulder

"nah, just friends, but he wants to take it to the next level" worry, obvious in his voice.

"what?, you scared you'll say Chace's name during sex, like me"

We both laugh and snicker at my remark, "No" he says plainly "it's just, i dont think i feel the same way about him"

"then tell him" i say

"i guess i have to, don't i?"

"you cant keep him dangling from a rope, dude"

"yea,your right, I'll tell him to..." he's unable to finish as i run of ahead of him yelling "beat ya there!"

"no way you will!" he yells back.

When we get there, only Rubble is there, and Everest is just pulling up in her snow mobile

"wheres Zuma?" i ask Rubble, who is sitting on the ground chewing on a root.

"he went to take pee"

"oh" i say back to Rubble, who doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything but that root.

"Ewww" Everest says as she walks up to us, "boys are disgusting" she continues.

"Hey Everest" we all say in unison, "how's Jake?" Marshall adds

"all good" she says "hey, how long till Zuma gets back from that 'pee' of his?" she asks.

"I'll go get him" i say as i walk of into the forest. After only a couple of minutes of walking i smell Zuma, but no pee, i walk in the direction of the smell and soon come upon him.

* * *

 **OK, i know it wasn't very long, but it doesn't matter. And please tell me if you think i should put in more or less lemon.**

 **Yours sincerely, Yomanix**


	3. He smelt like flowers

**Heya, i know there was a bit of wait, but it's for a good cause. this chapter is much longer the the last. hope you like it.**

* * *

The scent of Zuma is getting stronger with every step i take, but i still cant see him through all the shrub around. I think he's through the bush just in front of me.

I start to push through the bush, i have to close my eyes from all the twigs and branches scratching my face. I keep pushing on until I'm stop by something. It's soft, warm and smells... Like... Zuma. Oh God, i have my face in Zuma's ass. I must admit, but Zuma smells very nice, like flowers and freshly mode grass.

I slowly begin to leave, hoping that Zuma didn't feel my face in his butt. I start not caring about the twigs and branches, i just need to get out of there. I mean, the tip of my nose touched his balls. How could he have not felt me.

After i get out of the bush, it begin to run in the opposite direction, not giving a damn were I'm headed. Just as long as Zuma never knew i was there.

It only takes a few minutes from me to come across the path, i follow it back to were the others are.

* * *

When i get to the others, i immediately head for Marshall, i pull him away from the other two.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he says as i pull him by the collar to a place were the others wont hear or see us. "Dude, whats wrong" he continues.

"i walked into Zuma's ass" i state to Marshall, who is bewildered.

"and he said nothing?" he asks

"that's the problem, i don't know"

He looks at me with a puzzled look and says "how could you not notice?" talking about Zuma.

"I have no idea" i say back.

A distance voice calls out "guys, Zuma's back". We both look at each other with worried looks and i say to Marshall "you say a thing, and those secret pictures of Chace in your pup house, wont be too secret for long".

"not a word" he says while putting his paw over his chest.

* * *

When we turn around the corner, Marshall races ahead yelling "that must have been a long pee". I just walk up slowly thinking ' _oh god, oh god, oh god he knows'_

"H-hey Zuma" i say with the most awkward tone ever.

"Oh hey Wocky" he says back "we weady to go now?"

"yea, just waiting on you" i say, bringing back my normal tone of voice.

"Well then, lets get out of hewe" he says while heading down the path into the forest.

Me and Marshall lag behind the others to talk, well more so i can perv on Zuma.

"So, this Zane guy, how do you think your going to break it to him?" i ask when were far enough behind the others.

"oh, well, um, i really don't think i want to" he says back with a worried tone.

"what do you mean"

"well i really do like him, its just.."

"Just what?" i ask before he can finish

"well, when ever i look at him, i see Chace" he explains.

"how do you mean?"

"he's part German Shepard"

"and the other part?" i ask wondering what it could be

"Dalmatian" he says with a sigh.

"oh, so that's why you like him so much, he's got a bit of both worlds in him" i say jokingly

"hey, don't be racist" he says with a stern voice.

"bro, I'm a mix. it's all right if 'i' say it" i say back

"oh, right. I forgot, sorry Rocky".

"it's fine. But seriously man, you can't do this to him. He deserves someone that will love him right back." i begin "so, i say again. How are you going to break it to him?"

"i think I'll do it over dinner, all nice and formal.

"that's how I'd like to be broken up with" i say supporting him.

* * *

I tell Marshall that he should join the rest of the group and that i just want to take in the nature. Obviously I'm lying, i just want to look at Zuma's ass for a bit. I'm blocked of from the view by Everest who seems to be slowing down.

"hey Rocky, can i ask you something?" she asks as she slows to be by my side

"yea sure, whats do you want to ask me?" i ask back a little annoyed from not being able to watch Zuma.

"well, its about Marshall" she begins "do you know if he's dating anyone?"

"why do you ask"

"well I'm thinking of asking him out, on a date i mean."

' _oh yes, this is brilliant'_ i think to my self. "Ah no, he isn't" i say back, "he just broke up with someone" i continue while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes, thank you so much Rocky" she says with more cheer in her voice that usual. Well that will probably get Marshall's mind of Zane for a bit.

When Everest races ahead i decide to join her, to walk with the group. And if you've been paying attention then you would know that it consists of Rubble, Everest, Marshall, Zuma and my self. Did i just break the 4th wall, well yes i did.

For about five minutes the five of us just talk about what we think Chace and Sky are doing, trying to save Chickaletta and how that chicken got into trouble this time. We mostly agreed that she either got stuck in a hole some were or that shes on the roof of the city hall. Eventually we get to our destination, a small cliff with a pool at the base and a water fall, Ryder doesn't know about this place, it's just for pups.

We promised each other we wouldn't tell him after he ruined the last place we found by bringing Alex. The others immediately run straight into the small pool with large splashes, i just sit on a large rock out of the way of all there splashes and sun bake. Sometimes i come here by my self, just to cool myself down after a long day.

* * *

 **So, that's that. hope you liked it, and thanks for all the support.**

 **Yours sincerely, Yomanix**


	4. Crying into drenched fur

**A/N: well, here's chapter four. it gets a bit dramatic in this one. hope you like.**

* * *

By now, every one except Zuma have gotten out of the water and are sun bathing, he keeps diving under the waterfall and coming up on the other side with a large gasp. Each time he dose it, he sticks his ass in the air, making it visible to the world, I'm the only one watching him, every one else is asleep. Everest is snuggled up to Marshall, i feel a little bad that i didn't tell her about his sexual preferences.

A beeping starts on all of our collars signaling that Ryder is calling, i quickly answer as to shut own the others. Whispering i say "Rocky here"

"hey Rocky, it's Ryder" he begins, "where are you guys?"

"at the special place" i say back, making sure as to not give away any clues to were it is.

"Well how long till you guys get back?, it's dinner time" he says over the collar.

"well, everyone's asleep right now, i could wake them up if you want"

"Nah, it's OK, let them sleep" he says before asking "hey what if i send Chace and Sky out there with some sleeping bags?, you guys could have a night under the stars"

"that sounds great Ryder" i say back to his offer.

"all right, I'll send them out as soon as i can".

When Ryder hangs up the phone i notice Zuma's nowhere to be seen. I look all around the clearing and cant see him, until I notice something brown under the water, it's him, i know it. I jump down from the rock i was sitting on and run to the side of the water, i stop just as i get to it. I cant stand water. i haven't been able to be anywhere near a large amount of water since the day i almost drowned as a pup. I call to Marshall but he just roles over putting his paw over his ears. What am i going to do, i cant let Zuma die.

After building up my courage i dive in and swim down to the drowning pup, i grab him by the collar and try to swim back to the surface, the force from the waterfall is keeping us down, i keep pushing as hard as i can and soon get out of the waters force and back to the surface. I drag Zuma onto the bank and put my head up to his mouth, i can't hear any breathing.

I run over to Marshall and pull him away from Everest and towards Zuma

"Huh, whats happening" he moans as he wakes up

"Marshall, wake the fuck up!" i yell "Zuma's not breathing"

He jumps up and runs the rest of the small distance towards Zuma, when he gets to the small labs side he asks "how long was he under the water for?" knowing he was under the water with out me even telling him.

"I don't know, about two minutes or so" i say back with extreme fear in my voice. Marshall starts pumping on Zuma's chest with heaps of force, every few pumps he leans in closer to Zuma and breaths down his throat. I feel a little jealous that Marshall gets to kiss him before i do.

After a final push on Zuma's chest, a cough of water comes out of his mouth and a large gasp fills his throat. Marshall roles Zuma's head to the side and more water comes out, Marshall begins to get up and walks away from the group to call Ryder, i don't bother telling him that Chace and Sky are all ready coming, he'll find out soon enough. I lean over Zuma, who's unconscious and place a small kiss on his forehead.

When Marshall comes back he says "Ryder's on his way with my ambulance". I stare up at the panting Dalmatian with look of fear strewn across my face.

"It's going to be all right Rocky, if it wasn't for you, Zuma wouldn't be alive right now."

"Really?" i ask with a sad tone of voice. He puts his paw on my shoulder and says back to me

"yes Rocky. You saved his life". Tears start running down my cheeks. I lay down on Zuma's side, crying into his already drenched fur, until Ryder, Chace and Sky arrive and take him away to the Katie's.

The other three only woke up when Ryder got there, they had no idea what had happened until Marshall told them. I couldn't speak. Not until i knew for sure that Zuma, my one and only love was safe again.

During the entire walk back to the Lookout the others tried talking to me, to make me feel better, but nothing will help me until i see Zuma's smiling face looking up at me once again.

As soon as the Lookout was in site i ran, ran as fast as my legs could take me, straight to my truck and then to Katie's. When i get there i notice the lights are all out, all except one coming from the back room, behind a slightly closed door. I slowly head towards the room and push open the door,only to see Zuma lying still on the table and Ryder hunched over the small pup crying.

* * *

 **So there's that, i hope you liked it. i know it ended on a cliff hanger but hey, what are you going to do. is Zuma dead or alive, wait and see in the next installment of 'A Dirty Little Mutt'  
**

 **Yours Sincerely, Yomanix**


	5. Good News

**A/N: heya, sorry for the long wait, and the cliff hanger. finally got around to CH5 and i think you'll like it. well hope you do at least.**

 **and to guest and your suggestion: OMG i was thinking the exact same thing. but will they come in a squeal or a prequel or what?**

 **P.S. thanks to everyone who's reviewed, thanks to you i have the courage to write this and for a first story, people seem to be liking it.**

* * *

I walk closer to Ryder and Katie and let out a small whine, Ryder looks down at me and wipes away the tears, with a large smile across his face he says " you did it Rocky"

My own tears begin to burst out my eyes and i say " Ryder, I'm sorry, I-I tried to save him"

"no Rocky, you did save him" the smile on his face growing larger, "he's alive"

I look over at Zuma, who at first i thought was dead is now breathing, his breaths are short and harsh but it's still breathing.

Katie walks up to us and says "he'll be asleep for a while, but other that that he'll make a full recovery. Rocky, if it wasn't for your quick thinking and bravery, Zuma wouldn't be with us right now."

She gently places Zuma into a pet carrier and passes him to Ryder. I hate pet carriers, they always mean vet time.

* * *

When we get back to the Lookout it's already night time. I notice Everest snow mobile is parked out front, she must have been worried about Zuma.

Ryder takes the pet carrier off of the back of his ATV and heads into the Lookout and then into his room, i follow him. Ryder takes Zuma out of the carrier and places him at the head of his bed.

"but Ryder, were are you going to sleep?" i ask him

"Katies, she invited me over for the night"

"oh, look at you, ya sly dog ." i joke

"ha, ha your so funny" he says with sarcasm. Passing by the fact that Ryder's having a sleep over with the girl he's had a crush on since I've known him, i ask "so, how long 'till he wakes up?"

"Katie said he'll be out until tomorrow" he replies while packing a few things into his back pack.

"Well, do you mind if i sleep in here tonight" i ask "just in case something happens" i quickly add.

"sure, don't see why not" he says while heading out of the room and out of the Lookout to Katies. "By Rocky" he adds just before he leaves.

When he's gone i head back into the room and jump up onto the bed, i lay down next to Zuma and begin to fall asleep.

' _It's pitch black, i can't even see a meter ahead of myself. The only thing i can hear is my own breathing, which doesn't even sound like its coming from me._

" _Wocky help me!" i hear Zuma cry out followed by a load splash. I start running in the direction of Zuma's cry for help, his cry is repeating and getting louder with every step i take, until the point that it feels as if Zuma is screaming right in my ears._

 _A sudden ball of light rises from the horizon and heads to the tip of the sky, trees and grass begin to sprout from the once barren landscape into the sky with a large rumble. It's the forest._

 _I follow the path until i see the small clearing, Zuma's cries for help stop as suddenly as they had started. By the edge of the water i see Zuma, as soaked as ever._

 _I run over to him, his body is mangled, his legs are facing the wrong direction and his chest is flat like he has no ribs._

 _There's a black liquid pouring out of his mouth making a trickling noise. The trickling begins to get loader and loader to the point that it is sounds like I'm standing in the middle of the worlds strongest waterfall_

 _Zuma's eyes suddenly open, there pitch black with no sign of life in them._

" _ROCKY!"_

I wake with a gasp, making Zuma role over to face me, i didn't wake him. Even up close i can tell that he's the hottest pup in the team. I've never really been this close to Zuma's face before, is it strange that all i want to do right now is bang his brains out?.

I slowly get up, making sure not to wake him and head out of the room, closing the door behind me. When i turn around i see all the others surrounding me.

"So how is he?" Rubble is the first to ask, followed by Marshall who asks "yea, is he going to be alright?"

"he's fine, now lets go before we wake him up" i say before any of the others could ask something.

"Befowe you wake who up" Zuma's voice comes from behind me. He walks up besides me and sits down. He looks over at Marshall and says "thanks for saving me Mawshall" with the most sincere tone I've ever heard from him.

"you shouldn't be thanking me, Rocky was the one that got you out from under the water" Marshall replies.

Zuma jumps on me, making me fall on my back

"thank you sooo much Wocky" he says while embracing me in a hug, causing me to blush.

"oh, it's nothing, you would've done the same for me" i say back feeling a bit awkward with him on top of me, but loving every moment.

"No, it's not 'nothing' you faced youw biggest feaw and saved me, now in my books that's something" he says back while getting up off me

"well when you say it like that" i joke. As i stand back up he licks my nose making me blush an even deeper red.

"so" he starts "wewe's Wyder"

"at Katies" i say with a sly tone, making everyone except Rubble laugh.

"Hey, whats so funny?" he asks a little annoyed at not knowing what everyone was laughing about.

"nothing bud" Chace says in between laughs

"You'll find out when your older" sky continues. After a few minutes of laughing we all begin to quiet down to the point of awkward silence.

"So... Do you guys want to go to the beach?" Everest asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure" Marshall says

"sounds like it could be fun" sky adds

"can do a lot more than just swim at the beach" Chace says while giving a wink to Sky making her giggle.

"I'd like to go to the beach" Zuma says a little over enthusiastically.

"Zuma are you sure, i mean you did almost just drown" i ask him

"Wocky, i would nevew pass up a chance to go to the beach." he says with a yawn from just waking up. It only takes about ten minutes to collect all the stuff we need and head of to the beach.

* * *

 **OK, that's that. did i get you with the chapter title? if so, you owe me five bucks. and remember R &R, you reviews are what make me keep going. if it wasn't for the reviews i would be dead by now, i need the energy from you to live.**

 **Yours sincerely, Yomanix the great and powerful.**


	6. Wet Sands Bring Memories

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait guys 'n galls, i just haven't been in the mood for writing for a while.**  
 **I juggled a few ideas around for a while, in the end, i just took one suggestion.  
Anywho, i hope you like this chapter. oh and a heads up, there's a lemon in the final part.**

* * *

When we get to the beach we all begin to race into the water, i stop at the shore as i feel the damp sand beneath my paws, a small sensation of dread flows over me.

"coming in Wocky?" Zuma asks after stopping and waiting for me

"ah... Well... Um... I don't think so" i say back to the puzzled pup

"pweas Wocky, fow me" he asks with his puppy voice. I could never say no to his puppy voice. I slowly place one paw in front of the other, and then another and another. Until I'm standing with the water just up to my ankles, i feel a huge amount of fear strike directly at my chest.

The fear must be showing because Zuma asks, "Wocky, awe you okay?"

I don't say a word, but just stand there with the fear controlling me. I feel tears start to swell up behind my eyes as i begin to remember why I'm so scared of water. I turn around and start running for the edge of the beach and the tears start poring out. My breathing is heavy and i can't control the tears as they pour down my cheeks. I hear Zuma racing towards me.

"Wocky, I'm sowwy, i shouldn't have made you go in" he says as he comes to my side. I don't say a word, i just let the tears role as i continue remembering.

* * *

 _I cant breath. I cant move. There's a hand holding me under. I scream for the person to stop, but all that comes out is gargles. I feel the darkness creeping upon me, i cant let it take me._

 _The hands force on me stops and i struggle to the surface, when i peer out of the water i see a man, and my mother_ _with her jaw rapped around his leg growling_

" _Argh!" the man yells as my mother digs her teeth deeper into his leg._

" _Run Rocky!" my mother yells with the mans leg in her jaws_

" _But Mummy" i plead._

" _No Rocky, run, now" she yells with a fierceness in her voice. I quickly jump out of the small tub that was going to be my death place and race to the door. when i get out side, i turn around to give one last look at my mother before running into the forest. After a minute of running i hear a loud bang and a piercing scream, i don't stop running until i now that the terrible man wont find me._

* * *

I'm pulled out of my memory by the voice of Zuma yelling, "Wocky, stop it please, I'm sowwy i made you go into the watew". Zuma begins to cry also as he pulls me into a strong embrace.

"Zuma?" i say as i wipe away the tears that have drenched my fur, he pulls away from me and wipes away his own tears

"Wocky I'm sowwy" he says giving me a dreaded look

"Zuma, it's okay" i say trying to comfort him

"How is it okay?, you looked like you wewe going to die" he asks with more tears beginning.

"Zuma, it's okay because... i got to see my mum"

"What do you mean?"

"I had pretty much forgotten what my mum looked like, but i saw her, just now". I say with a smile growing across my face.

"Weally?" he asks sniffling back is tears.

"well yea, i guess i did feel the worst pain I've ever had, but other then that, i got to see my mum" i say with excitement, "and Zuma, you can't tell anyone about this, okay. cos' if they found out, i would never get them of my case about it" i add, making Zuma giggle a little bit

"okay Wocky, i pwomis" he says back.

* * *

After a bit, Zuma heads back into the water with the others leaving me alone to my thoughts, thoughts of my mother.

She was beautiful, her fur was like mine. A pale gray with a few dark spots here and there and a slight blue tint, i don't know what breed she was, that's why I've always just gone with 'mix'. Ryder said he could do a DNA test if i wanted, but i just said i didn't want to ruin the surprise. I think he still did it anyway.

I don't remember my Mothers name, just that it was mum or mummy. I never knew my dad and i don't think i had any siblings, it was just me, my mum and that 'man', that is until he tried to kill me and my mother. He succeeded with one of us.

Her eyes weren't the same as mine, they were a bright blue. I remember always feeling happy when i looked into her sky blue eyes. I guess there about the same as Marshall's, maybe that's why i feel so close to him, like he could be my brother or something. But that's silly, or is it?.

* * *

When i look up at the other pups i notice that two particular pups are missing. Sky and Chace. I wounder were they could have gotten off to. I stand up and head down the beach in search of them until I'm blocked of by the cliffs. I just start going around them, making sure not to fall into the crashing waves. I keep going until i come across an entrance to a small cave, I've been here before with Marshall and Chace, a few years back we came across it in our adventures. I slowly head inside making sure not to make a sound in case there are bats or other nocturnal creatures. To my surprise, i don't come across some night animal, but Chace and sky. Chace is on his back, and Sky is leaned over his lower region making a liking noise.

"Oh God" i yell as i witness Sky Jacking Chace off

"Ah!" both the pups scream as they jump up. Chace has a full erection and Sky has a bit of white stuff surrounding her mouth. Chace's dick is bigger then i was expecting, but what do you expect from a German Shepard, there bred to be big and tough.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" Sky tries to say with a dignified tone. She must not know that she has cum surrounding her mouth

"yea" Chace adds while trying to hide his erection.

"well...um, i was wondering where you two were, and i guess i found out" i say with a snicker as i begin to leave the small cave, "oh and don't worry about me telling Ryder about your little get-together in here, we all have our secrets" i add as i walk out the entrance with a laugh.

When i get back i notice that Marshall is now out of the water and siting where i was a minute ago, i walk up to, and sit next to him.

with a smile i ask "guess what i just saw?".

* * *

 **So, what dya thing?, was it worth the week wait? Pleas remember to R &R, other wise fire lord Ozin will take over the world. yea, I've been watching to much Avatar lately.**

 **Yours Sincerely, Yomanix the deranged**


End file.
